callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
William Robert Irons
Private William "Will" Robert Irons is a minor character in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. He is the son of Jonathan Irons and is Jack Mitchell's best friend. Will solely appears in the level "Induction". Biography Operation Hammer Strike 6 months after enlisting in the United States Marine Corps with his best friend Jack Mitchell, Will and Mitchell are sent to Seoul, South Korea, as part of a massive Marine force tasked with repelling a North Korean invasion force. Will and Mitchell are teamed up with fellow Marines Cormack and Jackson, and the four are ordered to rendezvous with another squad of Marines on the other side of the city. On the way, they meet up with a small Atlas rescue force led by Gideon; when questioned by Jackson as to why he didn't join his own father's private military company, Will replies that he wanted to serve his country, not his father. The four finally locate the missing squad, who turn out to have all died whilst trying to destroy a North Korean gunship. Cormack orders Will and Mitchell to finish the job, and as Will places the charges on the gunship, his arm gets stuck in the access panel when the ship starts to take off. Mitchell tries his best to free Will, but Will saves his best friend's life and pushes Mitchell off the ship. The ship explodes mid-air and Will is seriously injured, including serious burns and amputated limbs. He is put on to life support, however the injuries are too severe, and maintaining in a critical condition, his life support is terminated, leaving him to die. Following his death, the United States Marine Corps had posthumously promoted Will to the rank of Lance Corporal and awarded him the Navy Cross and the Purple Heart.In the mission Sentinel, when going through Jonathan Irons' files on his desk, there will be an obituary of his son, indicating he died on July 14th, 2054; four days after the battle and was posthumously awarded and promoted for his actions.In that same obituary, the article erroneously indicates that Will's middle initial is "J", instead of "R". Legacy Will's death affected both Mitchell and Will's father, Jonathan Irons, very deeply. Jonathan felt Will's death was a pointless sacrifice in an unnecessary war and blamed the U.S. government for the death of his son. After Mitchell joins Atlas, Irons compares him to his son Will, but later, after Mitchell defects from Atlas and is sent to an Atlas prison camp, Irons claims that Mitchell is "nothing like Will". After the game end credits, a taken photograph of Will's father saluting his casket is shown. Quotes Gallery Atlas Soldiers Responding AW.png|Will (upper left) with Jack Mitchell in the opening cutscene of Induction. Will Irons dead AW.png|Will Irons dead body. Will Irons portrait AW.png|Portrait of Will Irons in shown at his funeral at the start of Atlas Trivia *In "Atlas", one can see on a directory that Camp David has a street named after him: Will Irons Circle. *In the mission "Utopia", one can find a memorial to Will in a courtyard on the way to meeting up with Ilona. References Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare United States Marine Corps Characters